Llama Eterna (Eternal Flame)
by LauraP.10
Summary: Llama eterna es la historia de Jacob y Nessie Después de amanecer, donde tendrán que luchar para conseguir su amor, es una historia llena de amor, traición y magia. los personajes son de SM a exepcion de algunos creados por mi
1. La verdad Capitulo 1

Los rayos del sol caían en mi cara, mi piel brillaba pero no más que la de un vampiro, habían pasado ya 6 años desde mi nacimiento, puede que tuviera 6 años pero mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían el de una chica de 17. Me levante de la cama y baje para poder desayunar, mientras bajaba las escaleras sentí un olor muy conocido, era Jacob había llegado temprano sin pensarlo baje corriendo las caleras y cuando lo vi me lance a él para abrazarlo, el correspondió mi abrazo de muy buen gusto.

-Buenos días Nessie - me dijo Jake con una voz tierna y fraternal

-Buenos días Jake - le dije y se me escapo una sonrisa. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que toda la familia estaba mirando, me separe de Jake y los salude

-Buenos días- dije a todos un poco avergonzada

-Ya era hora de que despertaras has dormido bastante- me dijo papa se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente al igual que mama

-Aquí está tu desayuno siéntate- me dijo mi abuela Esme, siempre me preparaba el desayuno, cocinaba de maravilla a pesar de ser un vampiro, le hice caso me senté y desayune mientras todos se dirigían a la sala.

Después de desayunar subí a mi habitación me bañe, me vestí y baje de nuevo a la sale pero al bajar escuche la conversación que tenia Jacob con mi padre

-Tengo que decirle Edward, Ya ha pasado tiempo ella tiene que saber- decía Jacob prácticamente en un susurro

-Jacob no puedes, Renesmee aun está muy pequeña como para saberlo- dijo mi padre tal vez no había captado mi presencia y estaba muy ocupado en la conversación con Jacob

-Edward sabes perfectamente que la imprimación no es algo que puedo ocultarle- decía jake pero esto lo dijo mas bajo, pero no podía ser, ¿Jacob? ¿Imprimado de mi? No, no podía ser, pero si él no me ocultaba nada

- Jacob cállate- le dijo mi padre deteniéndolo para que no siguiera hablando

- ¿qué? Edward tú no me callas

- Cállate Jacob, Renesmee está escuchando- ohh no mi padre me había descubierto

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, estaba enfadada Jacob me había estado ocultando eso, y lo averigüe de la peor manera, de Cotilla, cerré de un portazo y me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo. Pero como era posible que Jacob me hubiera estado ocultando eso todo este tiempo. Tocaron mi puerta y decidí no abrirla no quería hablar con nadie pero fue cuando escuche su voz

-Nessie ábreme por favor necesito hablar contigo – me decía parecía preocupado no me pude resistirme y le abrí

-Que quieres?- le dije se notaba mi enfado pero trate de disimularlo un poco

-Necesito hablar contigo- me dijo él, le hice pasar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama


	2. Imprimacion Capítulo 2

IMPRIMACION capitulo 2

El se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a juguetear con la sabana, parecía muy nervioso, cada vez que intentaba hablarme se paraba el mismo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme lo que había oído en la conversación de él y mi padre. Ya me estaba cansando de ese silencio tan incomodo así que decidí hablar yo.

-Jake ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas imprimado de mi?- le dije sin rodeos, no quería seguir con esa duda que ya me estaba cansando

-Nessie es difícil para mí como para ti, es que creciste muy rápido y no hallaba el momento indicado para decirte, se lo comente a tu padre pero el aun te ve como una niña, como su niña, yo no encontraba las palabras para decírtelo es difícil – me dijo como sacándose un peso de encima

- ohh ¿desde cuándo consultas a mi padre?- eso sí que era raro en jake ya que siempre se habían tenido cierto odio

- Ja ja ja, bueno en realidad hablar con tu padre de este tema es más sencillo, ya sabes que lee la mente y todo bueno tu me entiendes- me sonrió, así estaba mejor, pero esa sonrisa duro muy poco.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace, estaba muy preocupado y triste y no me gustaba verlo así.

-Sabias perfectamente que si me lo decías podría crecer con ello, creo que hubiera sido más fácil en lugar de haberlo ocultado- ya no estaba enfadada, pero aun quería que me aclara algunas cosas- Se que crecí rápido pero entiendo perfectamente las cosas y lo sabes, así que explícame mas de eso de la imprimación.

-Bueno es algo así como amor a primera vista, pero más fuerte, de repente no es la gravedad la que te sostiene, es… ella – jake decía eso prácticamente recitado y con una voz muy dulce pero me entro una duda

- eso significa que ¿te enamoraste de mi cuando nací? – era mejor decirlo sin rodeos estaba llena de dudas pero era lo mejor

-No, no es eso, la imprimación no es solo eso, cuando naciste simplemente sentía mucha ganas de protegerte, como a una hermanita, no es que me haya enamorado de ti tan pequeña no eso no – menos una duda aclarada, entonces eso significada que no estaba enamorado de mi, bueno no le iba preguntar eso.

- Recuerdo mucho la mirada que tenias cuando te conocí por primera vez, como si quisieras matarme estabas muy enfadado- no sé cómo ese recuerdo llego a mi cabeza pero tenía que preguntárselo

- vaya nessie, como es posible que recuerdes la primera vez que nos vimos, acababas de nacer es algo imposible- bueno al menos ya lo veía más alegre y sorprendido por mi pregunta

-Bueno recuerda soy una Semi-Vampiro y soy muy lista, tengo una muy buena memoria- quería mostrarle por mi misma con mi don pero si lo hacia se daría cuanta de las preguntas inadecuadas que tenia

-Si tienes razón, pero bueno ese día, bueno si es difícil para mí decírtelo, si quería matarte, pero era porque estaba enamorado de tu madre y creía que tú la habías matado ella había sido mi primer amor y semanas antes de que nacieras había estado buscando a mi imprimida y no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí tan cerca – ahora si que Jacob estaba mejor, pero lo de que estuviera enamorado de mi madre no me gustaba de a mucho sentía ¿celos? Si si era eso.

- Así que estabas enamorado de mi madre- si estaba claro estaba celosa de mi propia madre porque Jacob se había enamorado de ella y no de mi

- si lo estaba pero cuando te vi me di cuenta que tú eras mi alma gemela – me sonrió, esa sonrisa suya tan blanca y perfecta.

- oh así que soy tu alma gemela- le sonreí

- si lo eres – de nuevo esa sonrisa perfecta suya

Lo abrace de nuevo y en ese momento mi puerta se abrió era Seth y estaba asustado

-Seth ¿qué haces aquí? - le dijo Jacob algo preocupado

- Jacob tienes que ir a las Push yaa- le dijo seth, vaya si que estaba asustado

- Vaya colega que tienes estas muy asustado- bueno al menos Jacob también lo había notado

- Vampiros en la Push no hemos podido con todos- que vampiros en la push pero como

Jacob bajo corriendo y yo Salí detrás de el ya estábamos en el porche y al cruzar la puerta Jacob y seth se transformaron y los perdí de vista en el bosque, sentí en mi hombro la mano de papa

-El va a estar bien ya lo veras- me dijo y me dio un beso en la sien

Entre en la casa y me di cuenta que desde que había estado hablando con jake mi familia se había ido y solo se había quedado mi padre.

-Papa ¿donde están los demás?

- tu tía Alice se ha ido con Rosalie y tu madre a comprar unas cosas para renovar su armario, Jasper y Emett han ido de casa, Esme fue a comprar cosas al supermercado para ti y Carlisle tuvo que salir a el hospital de urgencia – me dijo papa

- bueno me iré a mi cuarto a arreglarme un poco

- como quieras estaré aquí abajo tu Abuela Esme no demora en llegar

Asentí y subí a mi cuarto me tumbe en mi cama y me quede dormida.


	3. Complicación Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 Complicacion

Después de un rato me levante y me di cuenta que ya era tarde, si en estos días había dormido demasiado, baje a la sala y vi que estaba toda mi familia y Jacob, mi Jacob, estaba jugando con mi tío Emmet un videojuego de carreras y si que le estaba dando una paliza, me senté a su lado y el dejo de jugar así que le pregunte sobre los vampiros.

- Y esos vampiros ¿porque venían?- le dije ya menos preocupada porque el estaba bien

-al parecer eran nómadas, nos ha costado terminar con ellos ya que eran bastantes pero lo hemos logrado- me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa

- Ya es bastante raro que vengan vampiros, crees que alguien los haya enviado- le dijo mi abuelo Carlisle a Jake

- Es lo mas probable, nunca habían venido vampiros a la Push o no tantos, ya es muy raro - le dijo jacob a mi abuelo borrando su hermosa sonrisa y poniéndose pensativo

-Crees que buscan algo- le dijo mi madre a jake, y justo en ese momento todos miramos a mi tia Alice

-No me miren a mi yo no he visto nada, además si se trata de un tema con Lobos saben que no puedo verlo- dijo mi tia Alice defendiéndose

-De pronto solo querían ir de caza y pasaron por la push - dijo mi tio Jasper

-No lo creo, cualquier vampiro sabe que cazar en la push es todo un problema y no saldría vivo de allí - dijo jake

-Tenemos que averiguar a que venían, estan buscando algo es lo mas seguro- dijo Carlisle

- eso déjanoslo a los lobos- dijo jake de nuevo con su perfecta sonrisa

-Como quieras Jacob, pero si tienes algún problema con ello estamos dispuestos a ayudar- Dijo mi padre a Jake

Después de aquella conversación todos se dispersaron por la casa y Jake y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Tu crees que esten buscando algo- le pregunte a Jake un poco preocupada

-Es lo mas probable nessie, pero tu no te preocupes por eso, quédate tranquila todo va a estar bien- me dijo Jake y me dio un abrazo el cual le correspondí de muy buena manera

Estuvimos en el sofa por unos largos minutos, ya no estaba preocupada por Jake, pero lo de los Nómadas si que me preocupaban era algo muy raro, y si en verdad estuvieran buscando algo y si querían destruir a los Lobos, y si mataban a Jacob a mi Jacob, no, no lo soportaría pero tenia que quedarme tranquila como me habia dicho Jake, el era muy fuerte y valiente y si esos Vampiros venían a buscar algo el los podría vencer.

El silencio ya era incomodo y parecía que a Jake tambien le molestaba.

-Oye nessie no has pensado en estudiar?- me dijo y su perfecta y blanca sonrisa se extendio

- Estudiar? Oh no lo habia pensado, es una buena idea sabes, me gustaria tener mas amigos, socializar con mas personas, si seria algo genial, pero recuerda tengo que hablar con mis padres- Le dije y me levante en seguida y me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraban mis padres.

Al llegar a la cocina me di cuenta que mi padre no tenia muy buena cara y le estaba mandando una mirada asesina a Jake.

-Renesmee no me parece que sea buena idea- me dijo mi padre, aun con su mala cara

- Que no es buena idea Edward?- dijo mi madre algo confundida

-Papa como dices que no es buena idea, es una buena forma de hacer amigos - le dije yo, ya molesta

-Me pueden decir de que hablan yo tambien debo saber- decia mi madre aun confundida

-Pero Renesmee creces muy rapido y si alguien lo nota- decia mi padre

- Papa mi crecimiento se ha estancado bastante- le dije

-Y si no puedes controlarte y si algo malo ocurre- mi padre segui molesto

-Me controlo muy bien Papa,la sed ya no me afecta y ademas nunca le he hecho nada a un humano- Le dije, ahora la enfadada era yo

-Renesmee esque quieres ir a la escuela? - me dijo mi madre emocionada

-Si mama, y no me parece que sea mala idea- le dije, sabia que mama me apoyaria en este sentido ya tenia mi punto a favor

-Vamos Edward, Renesmee tiene razon, es una buena forma de hacer amigos- le dijo mi madre, ella si que estaba con migo

-Nessie podria estudiar en la Reserva asi estaria con los lobos, si es su proteccion lo que te preocupa - dijo Jake con una sonrisa triunfante

-Si va a estudiar sera donde almenos yo pueda ir, si ahí algun problema- dijo mi padre

-Edward no podrias ir, las personas sospecharian algo- dijo jake

-Si va a estudiar sera en el Instituto de Forks- le dijo mi padre a jacob ya enfadado

-Hola!, estoy aqui, no deberia yo elegir- les dije, si, si iba a estudiar que fuera donde yo quisiera

-Eso es sierto, Renesmee deberia decidir, en Donde quieres estudiar cielo?- me dijo mi madre

-La verdad esque me gustaria estudiar en Forks, donde ustedes estudiaron- les dije un poco avergonzada ya que a Jake le hubiera encantado que estudiara en la reserva

Jacob vio mi cara de verguenza y se acerco a mi

-No hay problema ness - me dijo Jake y me dio un abrazo, mi padre carraspeo y me vi obligada a separarme de el

Le di un abrazo a mis padres y me despedi de Jake, subí a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, me quede una hora mirando al techo imaginándome raras historias sobre como seria el instituto hasta que me quede dormida.


	4. Instituto Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4 INSTITUTO

Ya había pasado una semana desde que mis padres habían decidió dejarme ir al instituto de Forks, hoy sería mi primer día de clases, estaba muy emocionada, ya todo estaba listo. Me levante de mi cama y me fui a bañar, después de eso vi que mi tía Alice ya tenía organizada mi ropa, era algo sencillo ya que ella sabía que yo no le iba mucho a la moda. En cima de cama tenía unos jeans ajustados con una blusa azul marino y un saco blanco con unos zapatos también azul marino, me vestí y volví al baño para peinarme, de repente mi tía Rosalie entro.

-Puedo peinarte- me dijo con una voz dulce y angelical

-Por supuesto Tía rose- le dije alegre ella siempre me dejaba de maravilla

Comenzó a peinarme y no se demoro ni 5 minutos al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta que mi tía me había dejado el cabello suelto y con mis rizos en cascada.

-Gracias Tía Rose, esta genial- le dije y le di un abrazo

-No ahí porque Nessie- me dijo mi tía y salió del baño

Baje y desayune, estaba muy nerviosa, por poco ni pruebo el desayuno de los nervios que tenia. De repente hoy el sonido de un auto en la carretera que conducía a la Mansión Cullen, no tarde nada en identificar de quien era el auto, era de Jacob, Salí corriendo al porche y le abrí la puerta el ya me estaba esperando, le salude con la mano y me despedí de mi familia, todos me desearon suerte, me subí al auto de jake que me llevo hasta el instituto.

En el camino Jacob me estuvo hablando de lo que debía y no hacer en las clases, lo entendí todo y seguimos hablando hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Estaba sorprendida era mejor de lo que me imaginaba abrí la puerta del auto y me despedí de Jake

-Adiós Jake – lo abrace y baje del auto

-Adiós Preciosa, suerte- me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa

Me di la vuelta, me despedí de Jake con la mano y me dirigí a la puerta principal del instituto. El instituto era un edificio grande con arboles alrededor justo como me lo habían contado mis padres, era muy bonito. Pase por unos pasillos hasta que encontré a la secretaria de la escuela según su placa se llamaba Regina Steven.

-Hola querida, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo Regina con una voz dulce

-Soy Renesmee Cullen- le dije

-oh eres la sobrina del Doc. Cullen- me dijo ella, me decía sobrina ya que era menos sospechoso, mis padres ya habían arreglado toda la historia, mi abuelo ahora sería mi tío y mis padres serian mis primos, aunque estos últimos no podían dejarse ver, así no sospecharían, ya que no es normal que salieras del instituto y a los 6 años ya tengas una hija que parece de 17

Regina busco entre sus cosas algunos papeles hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Mira aquí tienes tu horario, tu primera clase es geometría con el profesor Brutz- me dijo ella pasándome el horario de las clases

-Gracias- le dijo yo y le sonreí amablemente

-Suerte en tu primer día- me dijo ella y me sonrió

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta el salón de geometría, fue fácil encontrarlo así que entre, el profesor Brutz ya estaba en su escritorio así que lo salude y él indico mi puesto. Fue una suerte que no me hiciera presentar ante todos así que me dirigí a mi asiento. A mi lado había una chica muy linda,era rubia de ojos azules, tenía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de franela roja, estaba muy a la moda me senté a su lado y comencé a prestar atención a la clase, me fije que me habían estado observando durante un largo rato,los demás estudiantes, ya que bueno era la nueva y al parecer llamaba la atención.

La clase no se me hizo tan larga, con mi padre ya había estudiado esos temas. Me estaba dirigiendo a mi segunda clase cuando la chica que había estado en la clase de geometría sentada a mi lado me hablo.

-Hola, no tuve tiempo de presentarme mi nombre es Sarah Tomson- me dijo ella y me sonrió

-Soy Nessie Cullen- le dije y le devolví la sonrisa

-Que clase tienes ahora- me dijo ella

- Español con la profesora Stanley- le dije y le sonreí

- genial yo también tengo esa clase- me dijo ella emocionada- podrías sentarte con migo, bueno ya que eres nueva, me gustaría acompañarte, ya sabes para que no estés sola- me dijo ella sonriéndome, Parecía muy amable

-Claro me encantaría- le dije, la verdad Sarah me caía bien, seriamos buenas amigas

Caminamos hasta el salón de español y me senté seguida de ella

-Oye tu nombre es muy raro, ¿De qué viene?- Me dijo ella algo avergonzada por haberlo preguntado.

- Si a mi madre se le dio la fabulosa idea de juntar el nombre de mis abuelas- le dije con algo de sarcasmo.

-Pero es lindo, raro pero lindo- me dijo ella sonriente- así que eres la sobrina del Doctor Cullen, dicen que es muy guapo para tener la edad que tiene

- Si soy su sobrina y bueno pues si es guapo- le dije y le sonreí, no podía decir que mi abuelo era guapo y conservado porque era un Vampiro no eso no.

Seguimos charlando durante un rato hasta que sonó el timbre de clase y la profesora Stanley entro, prestamos atención a clase. Español se me había pasado volando ya que se me daba muy bien hablarlo. Son el timbre y Sali del salón con Sarah

-Bueno al parecer tenemos las mismas clases- me dijo mientras buscaba algo en la maleta cuando lo encontró me lo paso, vi que era su horario y si teníamos las mismas clases, bueno al menos ya conocería a alguien y no sería la rara que se sienta sola.

-Si, Genial- le dije y le sonreí

Las siguientes clases se me pasaron muy rápido hasta que llego el almuerzo. Sarah y yo salimos del salón de Historia y nos encaminamos a la cafetería, aun había miradas curiosas sobre mi pero no les preste mucha atención. Nos sentamos en una mesa donde habían 2 chicas mas.

-Hola chicas ella es Nessie- le dijo Sarah a las demás

-Hola Nessie mi nombre es Melanie- me dijo una y me sonrio, también era muy linda y a la moda a mi tia Alice le hubiera encantado estar con ellas.

- Yo soy Keyla- me dijo la otra

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato, nos presentamos y sono el timbre, me iba a dirigir a la ultima clase cuando un chico se cruzo por el camino y me hablo.

-Hola, Tu debes ser Renesmee, yo soy Zack- me dijo sonriente

-Nessie- le devolví una sonrisa que no comprometía nada, Sarah ya me había alcanzado.

-Bueno ya conoces a Zack – me dijo Sarah y le mando una mirada asesina a Zack- Nessie vámonos a clase- me dijo Sarah jalándome del brazo

-Nos vemos luego nessie- me dijo Zack

-Si, adiós- le dije y me voltee

Fuimos a nuestra ultima clase. El dia había pasado muy rápido todas las clases ,e habían parecido fáciles, salimos de la escuela y Keyla abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Oh mi Dios miren a ese chico- dijo ella sorprendida, comencé a buscar con la mirada y al que estaba mirando era a Jake

-Si esta bien lindo- dijo Sarah

- Como se llamara- dijo Melanie

Era increíble, Jacob si que había llamado la atención de esas chicas

-Se llama Jacob, Jacob Black- les dije algo avergonzada por haberlas interrumpido

-¿Lo conoces?¿es tu novio?- me dijo Sarah

-No, no para nada, es mi mejor amigo me vino a recoger nos vemos mañana chicas- me despedí y corri hacia Jake que estaba recostado en su auto

-Hola Ness- Me dijo el abrazándome

-Hola Jake, nos vamos- le dije y me subi en el asiento del copiloto

Jake se subió y yo mire a la ventana mis nuevas amigas me observaban sorprendidas. Jake Condujo hasta mi casa y me dejo en la puerta.

-Oye Ness que te parece si vas mañana a la Push, ahí una fiesta- me dijo Jake

-Me encantaría pero sabes que debo preguntarle a mi Padre- le dije yo y le sonreí

-Bueno si te dejan ir llamame- me dijo y me sonrió, me despedí con la mano y él se fue en su auto.

Entre en la casa y todos estaban en la sala esperándome, me atacaron con mil preguntas hasta que porfin pude subir a mi habitación y me puse a hacer los deberes.


	5. Discucion Capitulo 5

DISCUSIÓN

Termine los deberes y baje a la cocina a comer algo y se me ocurrió que era un buen momento de decirle a papa sobre la fiesta en la Push, aunque claro el ya debia tener idea. Papa estaba en la cocina con mama asi que le pregunte.

-Papa Podría ir a - pero el me interrumpió

-No no puedes Renesmee - me dijo el adelantándose a mis pensamientos

-Pero papa es solo una fiesta - le dije yo ya implorandole

-Si solo una fiesta en la Push y con Jacob, hija leo tus pensamientos recuerdas- me dijo papa, puede que se me hubiera pasada un pensamiento o dos de Jacob pero era cosas totalmente inocentes

-Claro que son Inocentes hija- me dijo papa al leer mis pensamientos- solo que podría pasar a mayores y no quiero eso

-Que pasa Edward no es mala idea que Renesmee vaya a una fiesta- me defendió mama

- Pero bella no es eso lo que me preocupa, es Jacob ya no ve a renesmee como una niña - le dijo mi padre con una voz dulce pero fuerte, así que jacob ya no me veía como una niña pero no sentía nada por mi - no me parece buena idea que vayas hija

- Papa por favor no haré nada malo, te lo prometo y sabrás que haga de todas formas cuando llegue - le dije

- vamos Edward- le dijo Mama tomando su mano

Mi padre se quedo un momento pensando

-Esta bien pero quiero que Jacob te traiga a casa temprano- me dijo papa y me sonrio

-Si si no importa, gracias papa Te quiero- le dije y lo abrace al igual que a mama

Fui hasta mi habitación y cogí el teléfono y marque el numero de Jacob, sono una vez y Jake descolgo el telefono.

- Diga

-Jake, soy nessie

-Hola Preciosa- me dijo el con su hermosa voz

-Hable con mi padre y si puedo ir a la fiesta aunque sabes con condiciones- le dije yo entusiasmada

-Bueno sabes que es lo de menos, lo mejor es que te haya dejado- me dijo el también entusiasmado y por como hablaba podría jurar que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro - te parece si te voy a recoger a las 10 de la mañana y hacemos algo hasta la hora de la fiesta

-Como digas - le dije

-Esta bien entonces a las 10 voy por ti

-si perfecto Adiós - Me despedí de el

-Adios Nessie- y colgó el teléfono

Estaba exhausta y mañana no tendría que ir al instituto los maestros iban a hacer un yo no se que de caridad y habían dejado que los estudiantes tuviéramos ese día libre. Me Tumbe en mi cama y me quede Dormida.

Ya estabamos en la Fiesta y Jake me llamo

-Nessie tengo que hablar con tigo- me dijo algo preocupado

Nos dirigimos al Bosque y no sentamos en un gran tronco, el trataba de hablarme pero no conseguía las palabras para decirme lo que me tenia que decir.

-Vamos Jake de que quieres hablar - le alente

-Es algo raro decirlo, bueno ya que ya no eres una niña y vas a entenderlo pero no se como lo tomes- me dijo nervioso pero se detuvo y puso su caliente mano en mi cara.

-Vamos dime

-Nessie es que ...- y acerco su rostro al mio, fue acercándose poco a poco y nuestros labios quedaron a una muy corta distancia- Me gustas - me dijo con su aliento abrasador muy cerca mio.

Se fue acercando mas despacio y nuestros labio se entrelasaron en un apasionado beso, era lo mejor yo le gustaba a Jake, jacob subió sus manos por mi espalda y me acerco mas a el.

-!Renesmee! - escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre

No despegue mis labios de los de Jacob simplemente ignore el llamado, jacob subió y su manos comenzaron a buscar el broche del sujetador ya había pasado a mayores. Y sabia exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

- RENESME CARLIE CULLEN!- dijo mi padre, oh no todo había sido solo un sueño

Me puse en pie y lo mire, sabia claramente que había visto mi sueÑo.

- Quieres contarme lo que acabas de soñar- me dijo mi padre con una mirada asesina

-eh... Papa eso no te incumbe en nada- Le dije defendiendome

-Sabes estoy pensando seriamente en ya no dejarte ir a la fiesta - me dijo el enfadado

-Papa solo fue un sueño- le dije, aunque lo hubieras dejado terminar, pense.- No puedo controlar los sueÑos

-Que pasa - interrumpió mama

- Nada, solo que ha papa le molestan mis sueños- dije yo viendo a papa algo molesto - No puedo ni soñar en Paz, no tengo ni siquiera intimidad mental

-Y que soñaste para que tu padre se molestara- me dijo mama confusa

- Lo vez no puedo soñar en Paz, fue solo un sueño, nadie me deja intimidad en esta casa, nadie, todos pueden escuchar lo que hago o digo, es horrible no poder tener ni una gota de intimidad - dije yo, ya molesta porque no me dejaran vivir tranquila sin meterse en mis cosas.

-Perdoname cielo- me dijo papa notando mi comportamiento y se sentó junto a mi - solo que no puedo evitarlo y es duro para mi, Creciste tan rápido aun no me apego a la idea de que no eres ya mi niña, ya creciste.- Me dijo el ya calmado, si que se sentia mal de que me molestara con ellos

- Lose papa pero deberías al menos dejarme Soñar en paz, dejarme algo de intimidad mental- le dije yo también calmada- y te perdono eres mi padre - le dije y le di un abrazo al cual mi madre se unio.


	6. Fiesta en La Push Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6 Fiesta en la PUSH**

-Qué hora es- les pregunte a mis padres

-Son las 9- me dijo mi madre

-O Dios tengo que alistarme Jacob vendrá por mi en una hora

Salí corriendo al baño a mi velocidad de Semi-Vampiro y me arregle, mi tia Alice como siempre me dejaba la ropa en la cama, me la puse y baje a desayunar.

-Así que ya sueñas con Jacob- me dijo mi tío Emett con una mirada picara

-No molestes si no quieres que un Día de estos me saques y te quite tu lengua- le dije y le clave una mirada asesina

-Vamos no quieres compartir tu sueño Nessie- seguía molestando mi Tio

-Emett no molestes mas a Nessie y dejate de payasadas - le regaño mi tia Rose - No le prestes atencion sabes que es muy infantil - me calmo

Me sente en la gran mesa de cristal y mi abuela Esme me sirvió el desayuno. Mientras desayunaba tuve que aguantar las bromas de mis tios Emett y Jasper hasta que porfin tocaron la puerta.

-Es Jacob!- grite emocionada y corri hacia la puerta para abrirle.

-Hola Nessie - me dijo Jacob dándome un abrazo apenas le abrí

-Hola Jake, que puntual eres - le dije y se me escapo una sonrisa

-Jacob sabias que nessie... - decía mi tío Emett pero lo corte enseguida

-Si quieres tu lengua callate- le dije con una voz amenazadora

-Tu que? - me dijo jacob con su hermosa sonrisa

-Yoo nada, Emett que es infantil - le dije Ruborizada

-Hola chicos- saludo jake en General

-Jacob te recomiendo que la traigas temprano- le dijo mi padre a jake

-Tranquilo Edward estara temprano en casa - le dijo Jake a mi padre con una sonrisa- Si no me arrancaras la cabeza- dijo jake tan bajo pero aun así papa lo escucho

-Podría ser una opción - dijo mi padre y le sonrió sarcásticamente

Me despedi de todos y sali con jake y me subi en su auto.

-Y Dime que tienes planeado hacer hoy- le dije sonriendo

-Lo que tu quieras, estoy abierto a toda clase de planes - me dijo y me miro con su perfecta y blanca sonrisa

-Tenemos todo el día ahí pensaremos en algo- le dije y encendi la radio.

Rebusque entre sus CD'S hasta que encontré uno que nos gustaba a los dos lo puse y estuvimos canturrenado las canciones todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de billy, nos bajamos del auto y entramos.

-Nessie que bueno verte por aqui- me dijo billy mientras yo le daba un abrazo

-Me alegro de verte Billy te vez muy bien - le dije y le dedique una sonrisa amable

-Bueno Chicos yo me hire, voy de pesca con tu abuelo si necesitáis algo llamenme - nos dijo Billy y se dirigió a la puerta

-Como digas, y saluda a mi abuelo de mi parte - le dije mientras el salía.

Me sente en el sofá con Jacob y nos pusimos a ver un rato la Televisión, mientras intercambiavamos comentarios sobre los malos efectos.

-Que te parece si vamos y damos un paseo a la playa- me dijo Jake

- Es una gran idea- le dije

Salimos y nos dirijimos a la playa caminando, caminamos un largo rato y Jake rompio el silencio

-Y como te fue en el Instituto? - Me dijo Jake interesado

-Bueno es genial ya hice amigas y todo- le dije sonriente

- a si tus amigas, escuche sus comentarios y dime encerio soy tan llamativo para ellas - me dijo con una mirada sarcastica

-Lo eres...- y para mi tambien dije en mi interior - Te las presentare algún día.

-No es mala idea - Me dijo con una sonrisa Triunfante - Tu amiga la rubia es muy linda

-Si lo es, algun dia te la presentare - le dije algo desilucionada

-Oye saben algo de los vampiros de que Dia- le dije a jacob para cambiar el tema aunque los vampiros si que me preocupaban

-No aun no pero parte de la manada esta tratando de investigar algo - me dijo pensativo

No me había dado cuenta y habíamos estado mucho tiempo ya en la playa

- Oye deberíamos ir a almorzar ya - le dije empujandolo en dirección a la casa  
-No es mala idea, tengo un hambre feroz que me comería una vaca entera- me dijo el sonriendome y corriendo a la casa - Vamos nena te reto quien llega mas rapido

- Es trampa comenzaste primero - le dije corriendo hacia el

Corrimos hasta la casita roja y empatamos la carrera, Jacob habia pedido Hamburguesas para almorzar. Yo me comi una y el se comio 5, si comer con lobos era algo sorprendente.

-No entiendo donde les cabe tanta comida- le dije riendome de que el hubiera acabado sus 5 hamburguesas antes que yo

- Ya vez, Cosa de Lobos - me dijo el con un tanto de sarcasmo en su voz

-Bueno y que haremos ahora - Le dije a jake entusiasmada

-Que te parece si vemos una pelicula

-Por supuesto - le dije y comence a buscar una de las peliculas que el tenia en una caja debajo del TV

Me recoste en su hombro y comenzamos a ver la peli, era muy linda una chica que estaba enamorada de un chico que al parecer no le correspondía, era tan de acuerdo a mi vida, pero que decia Jacob claro que me correspondía, estaba imprimado de mi.

-Es una pena que ese chico la haya echo sufrir de esa manera - le dije a jake

-Si no me gustaria que algo asi te pasara- me dijo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron estábamos tan cerca que solo era inclinarme un poco para que mis labios tocaras los suyos pero el se movio rapido y se separo.

-Que te parece si vamos donde Emily alli estan todos los chicos - Me dijo jake cambiando un poco el tema de lo acababa de ocurrir

- Si es buena idea vamos - le dije algo decaida

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Emily y se encontraba casi toda la manada.

-Hola chicos- saludo jake

-Hola- dije yo en general

-Nessie que bueno verte por aqui - Me dijo Paul

-Vengo enseguida voy a arreglar unas cosas de la manada con sam- me dijo Jacob, el era el segundo al mando asi que siempre tenia que estar presente en esas conversaciones

Me dirigi donde estaban las chicas y me sente junto a ellas.

-Hola chicas- les dije

-Hola Nessie, asi que ya estas con Jacob- me dijo Emily

-Vamos cuentanos - me dijo Rachel entusiasmada

-Claro que no chicas, porque dicen eso-les dije y su emoción se desvaneció

-Tarde o Temprano caeras- Me dijo Vanessa la imprimada de Crithoper un nuevo lobo de la Manada

-Es cierto Todas caemos- dijo Leyla la imprimada de Justin

-Yo no - Dijo Clarie

-Tu aun estas muy pequeña Clarie- le dijo emily

-Vamos chicas Jacob es mi Mejor amigo- les dije algo distraida

-Pero no puedes negar que sientes algo por el- Dijo Clarie, que para tener 9 años entendia las cosas bastante bien

-Eh..claro que no Jake es mi Mejor amigo- Menti

-Como digas pero cuando estén Juntos nos daras la razón- Dijo Vanessa

-Como quieran- les dije y sonrei avergonzada

Hablamos durante un rato sobre el tema de los vampiros, con ellas era bastante fácil hablar ya que no había que ocultarles nada. Los chiscos terminaron de hablar y se sentaron con nosotras hablamos durante largo tiempo hasta que llego la hora de la fiesta.

-Ya es tarde Chicos, nos deben estar esperando- dijo Quil

Nos fuimos hasta la playa donde era la fiesta, todo estaba decarado de una manera hermosa pero antes como siempre se escuchaban las historias de los ancianos. Nos sentamos en un circulo mientras contaban las historias eran muy buenas aunque siempre en cada una habían vampiros. Terminaron las historias y la fiesta comenzó.

-Jacob quieres una hamburguesa- grito Embry

-Que sean 2 - le respondio Jake, que estaba sentado al lado mio

-Encerio donde te cabe tanta comida- le dije con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz

-Ya te digo es Cosa de lobos- me dijo y sonrio

-Nessie quieres bailar- Dijo Nathan otro de los nuevos lobos en la manada

-Por supuesto- le dije y me levante de la silla, habia bailado con casi toda la manda menos con Jacob, con el que mas queria.

Baile con Natha una cancion y luego con Embry, despues una cancion muy lenta comenzo a sonar, estaba a punto de ir a sentarme cuando alguien me tomo de la mano.

-Bailas conmigo? - Me dijo Jake con su hermosa sonrisa

-Como negarme- le dije algo ruborizada  
La cancion era lenta pero muy linda asi que recoste mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el me hablaba.

-Dime de que estuvieron hablando con las chicas- me dijo jake

-Ya sabes cosas de chicas- le dije y mis manos rodearon su cuello

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, lo tenia tan cerca, sentía su respiración y sus hermosos Ojasos negros me miraban, era solo inclinarme un poco, pero el separo su vista enseguida.

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mi- me dijo jacob, yo estaba confundida

-Que cosa? - le dije confusa

-Tu creciste muy rápido, ya no eres una niña y es difícil para mi- me dijo observandome

-y Cual es la parte difícil- le dije , ya sabia de lo que hablaba

-Nessie simplemente es que ...- estaba diciendo el cuando

-Nessie quieres bailar - me dijo seth

Estaba a punto de saber lo que jacob iba a decir y lo interrumpen no queria dejar de bailar pero el me solto y me fue a bailar con su hermana. Estuvimos poco mas de 1 hora en la fiesta.

-Nessie vamos, donde te lleve mas tarde tu padre me arranca la cabeza- dijo jake tomando mi mano

Me despedí de todos y fuimos al auto de jake, el estaba muy raro. Llegamos a mi casa y le pregunte

-Que era lo que ibas a decirme - le dije mirandolo

-Nessie es que ...- Pero mi padre interrumpió

-Es un poco tarde pero lo acepto - dijo mi padre por la ventanilla del auto

-Hola papa- le dije ya bajandome

-Adios Nessie- me dijo jake con su voz dulce

-Adios jake, nos vemos luego - le dije y me baje del auto.

Salude a mi familia y subi a mi habitacion estaba rendida y aun pensaba en lo que Jake habia trata de decirme, despues de ponerme la pijama me tumbe en la cama y me dormi.

* * *

**Hola chicos, espero les este gustando la historia, comenten cosas buenas o malas para asi poder mejorar la historia **


End file.
